


Сирюс и Мушетта идут на дело

by Svengaly



Category: Nicolas Le Floch - Jean-François Parot
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Тайная жизнь домашних животных в кровавом чреве Парижа





	Сирюс и Мушетта идут на дело

ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА:  
Николя Лe Флок — комиссар полиции Шатле  
Эме де Ноблекур — прокурор в отставке  
Катрина Госс — бывшая маркитантка, кухарка Николя Ле Флока и Эме де Ноблекура  
Марион — домоправительница де Ноблекура   
Пуатвен — его лакей  
Пьер Бурдо — инспектор полиции  
Гийом Семакгюс — бывший корабельный хирург, друг Ле Флока  
Сирюс — спаниель господина де Ноблекура  
Мушетта — кошечка Николя Ле Флока

Пёстрая кошечка Мушетта, любимица комиссара полиции Шатле Николя Ле Флока, сидела на подоконнике кухонного окна, вылизывая лапку. Кошки не пользуются репутацией мудрых созданий, в отличие от собак, обезьян и — совсем уж незаслуженно — сов, но у них есть способность замечать то, чего многие в упор не видят. Эта черта, в ряду прочих, и делает их такими хорошими охотницами. 

Сирюс лежал у очага, положив голову на лапы и следя за движениями кухарки. Пёс он был пренаблюдательный, но одного не мог запомнить: рецептов блюд и последовательности их приготовления. 

Катрина бросила ломтики шампиньонов и лук в шипящее сало, напевая, помешала в кастрюле. Сейчас, сейчас появится кувшинчик со сливками! 

Спрыгнув с подоконника, Мушетта подбежала к Катрине, изогнула гладкую, как леденец, спину, хвостом обняла кухарку за ногу и блеснула зелёными глазами. 

— Как чует, чертовка, — проворчала кухарка, вынула кувшинчик из бадейки с колотым льдом и налила немного сливок в блюдце. 

— Мррр, — благодарно откликнулась Мушетта, припадая к блюдцу. 

Сирюс приподнял голову и удивлённо тявкнул. 

— Тепе не болагается! — строго сказала Катрина, но тут же смилостивилась и бросила ему телячью косточку. 

Старый спаниель предпочёл бы сливки, однако и косточке обрадовался. 

Насытившись, кошечка покинула кухню и пробралась в кабинет господина де Ноблекура.

— Вот и ты, плутовка! — воскликнул он.

Мушетта высоко подняла хвост и подошла поздороваться, ткнулась влажным носиком в большую ладонь почтенного магистрата. 

— Оставайся, если хочешь, только веди себя смирно, — сказал господин де Ноблекур добродушно и раскрыл «Ирокезские письма» Мобера де Гуве.

Мушетта вспрыгнула на спинку кресла, заглянула в книгу — тёплый запах страниц, на которых так приятно заснуть, если книгу вдруг нечаянно положат, ряды чёрных чернильных жучков — и принялась умываться. Блохи прыгали, больно кусали за бока. Мушетта — чистюля, но от блох и самом господину де Ноблекуру спасения нет. Только вычистилась, приготовилась спать, как внизу залаял Сирюс. Такой лай означал, что Николя вернулся. Мушетта соскочила со спинки кресла и радостно бросилась навстречу Ле Флоку. С того дня, как Николя подобрал Мушетту в Клюни, кошечка выказывала ему безоговорочное обожание. Вот и сейчас она подбежала и принялась тереться мордочкой о его ноги. Николя наклонился, чтобы погладить её, а заодно потрепал Сирюса за курчавое ухо. 

— Я привёл к обеду гостей, как и обещал, — сказал он, показывая на инспектора Бурдо и бывшего корабельного хирурга Семакгюса. — Дорогая Катрина, уверен, вы не обидите старых друзей и угостите нас блюдами, которыми бы позавидовал сам Лукулл. 

Катрина Госс, кухарка из Эльзаса и бывшая маркитантка королевской армии, состояла в родстве с ведуньями и способна была пробудить аппетит даже в статуе Галатеи. Если бы прекрасная мраморная дева вдохнула аромат приготовленного Катриной блюда, Пигмалиону осталось бы только усадить возлюбленную за стол и подвязать ей салфетку.   
Сегодняшних гостей, настоящих гурманов, тоже не нужно было поощрять. 

— Иосиф-Мария! — воскликнул Николя. — Сегодня нас ждет настоящий пир! Кажется, мы попали на кухню Гаргантюа. 

— Черт, верно подмечено! — отозвался Бурдо с восторгом.

Пуатвен и старая Марион уже накрыли на стол, и лакомые блюда не заставили себя ждать. 

— Булярки с устрицами и шамбиньонами! — провозгласила Катрина, неся на вытянутых руках серебряное блюдо, над которым клубились ароматные завитки пара.

— Я зверски голоден, — заявил Ноблекур. — Запахи добрались до моей спальни и раздразнили моё обоняние. И полагаю, обоняние Сирюса также!

Услышав голос хозяина, пёсик, устроившийся под креслом, радостно затявкал. 

— Вам, зударь, надлежит зоблюдать диету, бредбисанную доктором! — строго сказала Катрина. — Для ваз я приготовила отварную зпаржу и кузочек цыплёнка, а на дезерт…

— Конечно же, сливы! — почтенный магистрат сделал такую печальную гримасу, что все рассмеялись. 

— Друг мой, ваши суставы скажут вам спасибо, — попытался утешить его Семакгюс, но господин де Ноблекур только застонал в ответ. 

— Расскажите хотя бы, как это восхитительное блюдо было приготовлено, — взмолился он жалобно. — Я буду насыщаться мысленно, коль скоро лакомства подлинные мне недоступны. 

— Охотно разскажу. — Катрина водрузила блюдо на стол, сняла крышку, исторгнув вздохи вожделения из уст едоков, и принялась разрезать пулярку и раскладывать куски по тарелкам. — Из двух упитанных булярочек вынем кости, мясо одной мелко порежем, добавив сало, яичный желток, соль, перец, мускат и пучок селени. Этой смесью нафаршируем вторую булярку, перевяжем тушку печёвкой и броварим в крепком пульоне. Обваляв узтрицы в муке, поджарим их с шампиньонами на зливочном масле. Готовую булярочку разрежем и обложим устрицами. Для зоуса фосьмём тонко порезанные чеснок и лук-порей и обжарим на зливочном масле. Затем допавим вино, дадим ему немного выпариться, а уж потом дольём густых сливок и потомим, но не слишком долго! 

Николя, Семакгюс и Бурдо набросились на лакомое блюдо. Два вожделеющих взора вперились в исчезающую пулярку. Один принадлежал хозяину дома, из-за предписанной диеты вынужденному довольствоваться слабым бульоном с сухариками, другой — Мушетте, устроившейся на коленях у Николя. Сирюс, с появлением юной подруги взявший на себя обязанности наставника, следил, чтобы Мушетта не теряла хороших манер. Однако кошечке не было нужды прибегать к вульгарному попрошайничеству: она владела искусством вздыхать подчёркнуто тихо и измождённо, словно погибала от голода. Наконец Мушетта вздохнула так жалобно, что Николя сжалился и дал ей кусочек пулярки, а второй предложил Сирюсу. Господин де Ноблекур горестно грыз цыплячье крылышко. 

— Расскажите, мой дорогой Николя, каким делом вы заняты? В последнее время я вас почти не вижу, — сказал он больше из желания отвлечься, чем из любопытства.

— Мне не хочется портить вам аппетит, — ответил тот, поглощая лакомые кусочки с рвением, доказывающим, что его аппетит не портится ни при каких условиях. 

— Да полно вам! — возразил господин де Ноблекур, ловко цепляя вилкой устрицу и проглатывая её быстрее, чем цапля проглатывает лягушку. 

— Дело и вправду отвратительное, — сказал инспектор Бурдо. — Вот уже месяц, как мы находим чудовищно изуродованные трупы. Мужчины и женщины, молодые и старые, всех сословий. У них нет ничего общего, кроме характера ран: несчастные подвергаются самым жестоким истязаниям на протяжении многих часов. Тела вылавливают из Сены, и я не поручусь, что мы нашли всех. Непонятно, что за монстр расправляется с несчастными, как он их похищает и где вершит свои ужасные дела. Ведь бедняги наверняка заходятся в крике, однако их никто не слышит.

— Осведомители сбились с ног, — добавил Николя, — впрочем, кажется, у нас появился кончик ариадниной нити. После обеда я отправляюсь на встречу с девушкой, которая как будто что-то знает. 

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы шли на встречу в одиночку, — заметил Бурдо. — Возьмите хоть Рабуина или других агентов. 

— Не беспокойтесь, друг мой. Девушка — совсем дитя и перепугана насмерть. Если она увидит, что я пришёл не один, то не скажет ни словечка. Мы обязаны прекратить эту кровавую вакханалию.

— Не понимаю я людей! — промолвил Семакгюс, разливая вино по бокалам. — Заниматься столь непотребными вещами, когда на свете столько прекрасного: вкусные кушанья, прекрасные женщины…

— Музыка и книги, — подхватил Ноблекур.

— И чудесное вино, — продолжил Бурдо. — Вот подлинная амброзия, в наших бокалах! Напиток из винограда, выращенного монахами монастыря Сен-Николя в Бургейле, благородного пурпурного цвета. Лозы росли рядом с персиковыми деревьями и вобрали в себя аромат нежнейших персиков. 

— А я допавлю к этому оладьи с цукатами из айвы! — Катрина внесла и поставила на стол новое блюдо. 

— И всё это — в компании хороших друзей. Это далеко не полный список радостей, которые может доставить нам мир, — сказал Николя. — Тем сильнее моё желание прекратить бесчинства чудовища, охотящегося на добрых парижан. 

Тут Мушетта оставила пиршество, чтобы всласть погоняться за кстати залетевшей бабочкой. Все смеялись, наблюдая за её весёлыми прыжками и курбетами, и никому даже в голову не пришло, что с точки зрения бабочки Мушетта была самым настоящим чудовищем. Впрочем, так уж заведено, что кошкам можно мучить и убивать бабочек в любое время, а людям убивать и мучить себе подобных можно только на войне. 

***  
В седьмом часу вечера Николя Ле Флок вышел из дома и отправился к назначенному месту встречи. Оказавшись на улице, комиссар поднял голову, силясь разглядеть хоть один лоскуток ясного неба в облачной кисее, нависшей над Парижем. Он надеялся, что облака разойдутся, и день выдастся сухим и тёплым, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Свет приобрёл желтоватый оттенок, в воздухе пахло влагой. Собиралась гроза, раздавались первые удары грома, словно Юпитер потряхивал в вышине своим щитом. Николя обогнул церковь, из которой как раз высыпало небольшое стадо божьих овечек. В любой момент мог хлынуть дождь, и монахини настороженно поглядывали на небо. До похищения комиссара оставался без малого полчаса.

Говорят, будто кошки (пусть и не такие уж умницы) способны видеть невидимое глазу; говорят также, что псы обладают даром чувствовать, что хозяева попали в беду. 

Беду, в которую попал Николя, Сирюс и Мушетта не почуяли, а увидели, и не внутренним взором, а самым что ни на есть обычным. 

Мушетта очутилась прямо-таки на авансцене. Она отправилась на двор полюбезничать с кавалером и за беседой, полной кокетства и оплеух (с её стороны) и униженного, но полного решимости терпения (с его) добрела почти до площади Тертр. Тут-то она и увидала, как комиссара Ле Флока хватают четыре человека, одетые с ног до головы в чёрное, и, нахлобучив ему на голову мешок, связывают по рукам и ногам, словно ту злополучную пулярку, которую комиссар с друзьями недавно съели за обедом. Подобная манера путешествовать показалась Мушетте слишком экстравагантной даже для такого любителя приключений, как её хозяин, поэтому она присела и принялась чистить пальчики на задней лапе, заодно обдумывая увиденное. Её кавалер попытался проявить нетерпение, однако тут же выгнул спину, зашипел, а потом взметнулся на стену. Причиной стремительной ретирады послужило появление Сирюса. 

Пёсик, которому полагалось дремать у тёплой печки, очутился в этот час в неприветливой подворотне, погнавшись за крысой. Хоть Сирюс и был в преклонных годах, охотничий азарт его не покинул. Он тоже увидел похищение Николя и поспешил хозяину на помощь, заливаясь одышливым лаем, но к счастью для него, похитители успели сбежать. К счастью — поскольку негодяи, безусловно, убили бы пса, попытайся он им помешать. 

Спаниель и кошечка поглядели друг на друга. 

«Что делать?» — вопрошали их молчаливые взгляды.

Будь они людьми, побежали бы за помощью. Теперь же им оставалось только одно: броситься в погоню. 

Пускаясь в путешествие по Парижу, следует учитывать, что можно попасть в неприятности, если не будешь осторожен, и даже если будешь осторожен, с тобой всё равно может что-нибудь случиться. Улица, запруженная экипажами, портшезами, лоточниками, прохожими и нищими, грозила тысячью опасностей. Для Мушетты прогулка с препятствиями была сущим пустяком, однако старичок Сирюс не смог бы долго продержаться наравне с ней. Мушетта могла выбрать путь по крышам и чердакам — на земле она ощущала себя уязвимой, но участие Сирюса исключало такую возможность. К тому же преступники, похитившие Николя, перемещались по земле: Сирюс, бежавший, уткнувшись носом в землю, свидетельствовал об этом. К счастью, похитители тоже не чувствовали себя в безопасности, волоча комиссара полиции по людной улице. Через сотню туазов они (Мушетта и Сирюс за ними) нырнули в подворотню, пересекли двор заброшенного дома и безлюдным переулком проследовали на одну из скверных улочек, коих избегают все, кроме постоянных обитателей. Мушетта остановилась, сделав вид, что ей нужно срочно вылизать грудку. Сирюс в полном изнеможении уселся рядом, тяжело дыша и вывалив язык.

Город чернел на берегах Сены, как огромная колония кораллов, никогда не перестающая расти. Строились дома, дворцы, склады и монастыри, разбивались сады, вырастали скверные лишаи хижин и бараков. Надобно было родиться в этом пёстром лабиринте и провести в нём всю жизнь, чтобы везде сыскать дорогу. Мушетта была кошкой, и кошкой парижской; потеряться в Париже для неё было также немыслимо, как форели утонуть в реке. Поводя носом и помахивая поднятым хвостом, она уверенно прошествовала мимо торговки требухой, но затем вернулась, делая вид, что охвачена голодом. Сирюс присоединился к ней. Требуха и вправду пахла дивно, а то, что она была не совсем свежей, лишь добавляло ей прелести.

— Кыш отсюда, нахлебники! — крикнула торговка, но совсем не сердито.

Сирюс скроил жалобную мину и подковылял ближе. Курчавые уши старого спаниеля волочились по грязи. Мушетта присела на задние лапки, а передней просительно помахала в воздухе. 

— Вот же хитрые мерзавцы, — проворчала торговка и бросила наземь совсем уж скверные потроха, какие даже в суп бедняков не положишь.

Мушетта и Сирюс, всячески выражая благодарность, угостились благословенной падалью — в доме мсье де Ноблекура им подавалось только свежее и нежное мясо, где уж тут побаловаться требухой. 

Насытившись под прикрытием юбок торговки, они двинулись дальше. Мушетта, ведомая чутьём, свернула в вымощенный булыжником переулок, Сирюс тряской трусцой следовал за ней. Скоро старичок утомится, и тогда нужно будет снова передохнуть.

В конце тупика возвышалось ветхое здание высотой в четыре этажа. Его можно было принять за заброшенный склад, хотя в щели рассохшейся двери просачивался бледный свет. Мушетта оглянулась. Сирюс недовольно заворчал — дом ему не нравился. Однако делать было нечего, следы похитителей вели туда. 

По земле протянулись длинные тени. Быстроногие, наглые крысы пробегали мимо кошечки и старого спаниеля, мимоходом бросая на них любопытные взгляды. Бежали они в одном направлении: их привлекал дом в конце тупика. Сирюс и Мушетта ненавидели крыс, но сейчас эти гнусные создания могли оказаться полезными. Спаниель и кошечка присоединились к группке крыс, которые явно знали дорогу. Мушетта отметила их возбуждённый вид: вечно голодные твари чуяли поживу. Пропустив крыс вперёд, она последовала за ними к пролому в стене. Ход оказался достаточно велик, чтобы проникнуть сквозь него не только юркой Мушетте, но и Сирюсу, что оказалось весьма кстати, ведь избытком времени они не располагали. 

Ход вывел их в тускло освещенный коридор, а оттуда — на шаткую лестницу, ведущую вверх. Сирюс замешкался. Короткий хвост нервно ходил из стороны в сторону. Спаниель забегал челноком, распугивая недовольных крыс, метнулся вперёд, потом назад, сел на пол и чуть слышно заскулил. След Николя и его похитителей пропал. Мушетта села рядом, размышляя. 

Если не знаешь, что делать, иди туда, где люди. От людей можно ждать всяческих неприятностей, но люди же вытащат тебя из любой, нужно только уметь выбрать правильного человека в правильный момент. Поэтому кошечка повела чутким ухом и заспешила в ту сторону, откуда доносились глухой рокот многих голосов и разухабистая музыка. Сирюс потрюхал за ней. Они пробрались коридором, довольно длинным и очень кстати тёмным. По коридору шли люди. Сирюс и Мушетта крались вдоль стены, так что их никто не замечал. Люди гулко переговаривались наверху, гораздо выше Сирюса и Мушетты: «бу», «бу», «бу», а те ловко лавировали между ногами в чулках и башмаках и шуршащими юбками из роскошных тканей, муслина и кружев, с приставшей к подолам жирной парижской грязью, покуда не очутились там, куда стремилась толпа.

Николя понял бы, что это театральный зал, а спаниель и кошечка видели перед собой только довольно большое помещение с площадкой в глубине. Над полом клубилась пыль, выбиваемая каблуками из старых досок, угарный свечной чад смешивался с тяжёлым запахом потных, давно не мытых тел и резкими ароматами духов. Внизу стояли деревянные скамейки и стулья без обивки: сюда приходили не за удобством. На балконах, впрочем, имелись облезлые кресла бержер, одно из которых, а также юбки расположившейся в нём дамы, надёжно скрыло маленькую кошку и небольшого пса. В ограждении балконов зияли проломы и прорехи, да и сами они выглядели так, словно в любую минуту готовы были рухнуть вниз, на расставленные под ним стулья. Сирюс и Мушетта подобрались к одному из проломов и стали глядеть. Дама и толстяк в соседнем кресле не замечали их — они были слишком увлечены зрелищем. 

Зал тонул в полумраке, зато сцена были ярко освещена. Посредине стоял гроб с закрытой крышкой, помещённый на высокие козлы, на крышке располагались в ряд несколько человеческих черепов. Вокруг расставлены были кошмарные декорации: дыбы, Железная Дева, колодки, тиски, клинья, кувалды, колотушки.

Рядом с гробом, опираясь на него локтем небрежно и непринуждённо, словно на каминную доску, стоял человек, высокий, в ярко-алом фраке и охотничьих сапогах. Парика на нём не было, коротко стриженые волосы позволяли видеть идущий через всю голову шрам. Бледное, словно обескровленное, лицо с плотно сжатыми губами, кривилось в ядовитой ухмылке. Левый глаз, бледно-зелёный, как у рептилии, сверкал из-под тяжёлого морщинистого века. Второго глаза не было, кожу над пустой глазницей пересекал рубец, на котором виднелись следы грубых стежков. Человек отвёл бы глаза от уродства, но Сирюс и Мушетта видели людей на так, как люди видят друг друга. Уродство этого человека было внутренним — от него исходила злоба и жажда убийства. Отводить глаза от такого уродства — значит обречь себя на гибель. Такое уродство надо держать под присмотром. 

— Любые грехи простительны тем, кто грешит изящно и со вкусом, а неотёсанность способна омрачить даже самые благородные поступки, — произнёс Одноглазый. Говорил он вроде бы негромко и даже задумчиво, однако звук его голоса наполнил все уголки зала. Шум голосов и шарканье ног стихли. — Красота есть во всем, если смотреть с должной отстранённостью. Секрет в том, чтобы отделить ту часть себя, которая воспринимает, от другой части, которая действует и страдает во внешнем мире. Приветствую вас в Театре Истязаний! Сегодня вы увидите всю красоту боли. 

Одноглазый потёр в ладонях спичку и, добыв огонь, принялся зажигать свечи, установленные внутри черепов. Оркестр в яме заиграл похоронный марш. Человек сделал знак своим приспешникам в костюмах гиньолей. На сцену выкатили жаровни с раскаленными углями, затем раздался скрип и скрежет, сопровождаемые стонами. 

Полумаска толстяка не скрывала блаженной улыбки, расплывшейся по его лицу, дама над головой Сирюса и Мушетты повизгивала от нетерпения, кресло бержер повизгивало от старости и натуги. С платья дамы на Мушетту прыгнули сразу три блохи. 

Гиньоли вытянули железные клетки, усаженные внутри шипами. Клетки покачивались на протянутых над сценой канатах, и в каждой, словно чудовищная истерзанная птица, сидел окровавленный человек. 

— Мои канареечки! — воскликнул Одноглазый. — Спойте нам!

Гиньоли принялись тыкать в клетки пиками, острия которых раскалили в жаровнях. Люди в клетках закричали, толпа в зале захохотала.

Одноглазый расстелил на крышке гроба свёрток. Свет заиграл на множестве острых, крючкообразных, изогнутых инструментов — ножей, напильников, клещей, щипцов.

Мушетта забеспокоилась. Её острый взгляд не находил Николя, к тому же кровь пахла слишком сильно, заглушая все остальные запахи. Так хозяина не найти. Она тихо заворчала и легонько куснула Сирюса за ухо. Пользуясь охватившим зрителей возбуждением, не позволявшим замечать ничего, кроме творящейся на сцене оргии крови, кошечка и спаниель выбежали на лестницу, пробрались вдоль стены вниз, нырнули в оркестровую яму, шмыгнули между ног музыкантов с завязанными глазами и углубились в коридор под сценой. Шум удалялся: вопли, стоны, звуки, какие производит тесак, кромсающий мясо и кости. 

Чем глубже Сирюс и Мушетта погружались в недра театра, тем яснее становилось, что это место куда древнее, чем кажется. Каменные коридоры уходили вглубь земли, поверхность стен, сочащихся влагой, напоминала обесцвеченную и шелушащуюся кожу больного проказой. С потолочного свода свешивались уродливые фосфоресцирующие грибы, зеленовато-серые кристаллы соли поблескивали на известняке. Плесень и гниение наполняли коридор промозглыми удушающими парами. Свет почти не проникал сюда, но кое-где на стенах чадили факелы. Сделано это было для удобства тюремщиков, а не пленников, сидевших в зарешёченных нишах, выдолбленных в стенах. 

Большинство из них лежало неподвижно, некоторые слабо шевелились, стонали и вскрикивали, но не слишком громко, боясь привлечь внимание мучителей. 

Лишь один из них сидел, держась руками за решётку. На лице человека зияли пустые окровавленные глазницы. Это был не хозяин. Сирюс и Мушетта миновали его клетку. 

— Сначала ему отрезали детородные органы, — сказал человек раздумчиво, поворачивая голову, словно услышал лёгкий шелест лап. — Затем лодыжки раздавили испанским сапогом, и он больше не мог ни пошевельнуться, ни стоять на ногах. Его руку положили на жаровню с горящей серой, затем стали клещами вырывать куски его плоти. В оставшиеся от этой пытки ужасные кровоточащие раны немедленно залили расплавленные свинец, смолу и серу…

Кошечка дёрнула ухом и припустила быстрее. Они с Сирюсом завернули за угол, и кроткий задумчивый голос стих. 

Тем временем в зале что-то происходило — что-то сверх обычного. Представление было в разгаре, потоки крови лились в оркестровую яму и в зал, достигая первых рядов. Однако радостное возбуждение зрителей сменилось иным настроением. В зале зародилось волнение, начались возня и шёпот. Толпа заворчала, как потревоженный зверь. Гул усиливался, на пол валились веера и носовые платки, во тьме раздавались сдавленные крики испуга. Что же было причиной? Николя непременно захотел бы об этом узнать, но что за дело до человеческих игр псу и кошке? Они хотели найти своего хозяина и вернуть его за стол для трапез, которыми он будет с ними делиться, в мягкую кровать, на которой Мушетта сможет прикорнуть. 

Прямо на них надвигался призрак в саване, с набелённым лицом и ярко накрашенным, растянувшимся до ушей ртом. За плечами паяц нёс топор на длинной рукояти. Подмигнув кошечке, призрак показал ей длинный красный язык. Сирюс тихо зарычал. Мушетта с любопытством уставилась на странную фигуру. 

— Бу! — крикнул призрак и топнул ногой. 

Мушетта подскочил на пол-туаза и опустилась на все четыре лапы. Хвост у неё раздулся, как метла. Она наслаждалась. Острые ощущения бесценны! Если идешь на дело только ради дела, не стоит даже и начинать.

Паяц погрозил ей пальцем. 

— Сейчас отрублю вам лапки, — сказал он мягким, как масло, сладким, как мышка, голосом. — Все, кроме одной. Сейчас-сейчас. Только прежде потолкую с одним моим дружочком. Подождите меня здесь, мои малыши. 

Как бы не так! Сирюс и Мушетта бросились бежать по коридорам, уводящим всё ниже. Холодный сырой воздух поднимался из подвалов, будто замерзшие призраки торопились отыскать местечко потеплее. Коридоры освещались редкими факелами, в скудном желтоватом свете человек бы растерялся, но Сирюсу его было довольно, а Мушетте и подавно. Поблескивающие влагой грубо обтёсанные столбы поддерживали низкий потолок. 

До них донёсся стон. Сирюс наклонил голову к самому полу, подметая курчавыми ушами грязные каменные плиты. Наконец он обнаружил щель, из которой смердело сильнее, чем везде, и засопел. Мушетта тоже принюхалась. Пахло смертью, но всё же она решила разведать, что к чему. Она втиснулась в щель, чувствуя, как тело сжимается и вытягивается, засучила в воздухе задними лапами. Что-то подтолкнуло её под зад: Сирюс помог товарке. 

У стены сидел труп. Его голова превратилась в месиво, кровь размазалась по стене. Остатки одежды, пропитанные кровью, стояли колом, как просмолённая парусина. Мушетта понюхала сморщенные, подсохшие ленточки плоти. Стонать мертвец, конечно, не мог — ему уже неделя исполнилась. Мушетта бесшумно скользила вдоль стен, принюхиваясь к каждой тени. Обойдя весь подвал и не обнаружив запаха Николя, она протиснулась обратно.

Стон повторился. Кто-то гнусно захихикал. Смешок превратился в смех, а смех — в хохот; стон превратился в крик, а крик — в вопль. 

Сирюс зарычал. Мушетта ударила его лапкой по носу, и он замолк. Они шли на звуки. Когти спаниеля тихо клацали по каменным плитам. Если бы тут была собака, она бы услышала и подняла шум, но в театре жили только крысы, жирные нахальные крысы, которым не было дела ни до чего, кроме собственного пропитания. Поднимать шум? Ха-ха! Съедим-ка лучше ещё этих мягких французских трупов! 

Мушетта направилась к деревянной лестнице, заканчивающейся дверью, ведущей в камеру, Сирюс держался позади.

В камере ликовал паяц и кричала девушка — грязноватая парижская девица, которая, если её отмыть и подкормить, стала бы хорошенькой, как хорошенькая упитанная блоха — такая же проворная и кровососущая. 

— Я всё сделала! Я привела его к вам! Где мои деньги? Вы мне обещали! 

— Ой, крошка моя, ты бы слышала, что мне в моей жизни обещали! А погляди-ка, где я, — ответил паяц резонно. — Не скрою, сейчас мне замечательно, а вот когда нос ещё только-только провалился, я просто места себе от горя не находил. Впрочем, и без носа люди живут. Да ты сама проверь. 

Сверкнул нож, и девица вмиг осталась без носа. Паяц наслаждался её криками. Он плясал и кружился в своём саване, как полоумный турецкий дервиш, вокруг девицы, захлёбывающейся воплями на грязном полу. 

Сирюса и Мушетту этот балаган не волновал. Они нашли Николя. 

Он полулежал у стены, обнажённый торс был покрыт кровью из многочисленных порезов, однако все части тела оказались на месте. Сирюс стащил зубами мешок с его головы. Взгляд комиссара тотчас обратился к истязаемой девице. Он приподнялся в бессильной попытке помочь, но путы делали это предприятие бесплодным. Спаниель принялся грызть верёвки, стянувшие руки хозяина, своими пожелтевшими и всё же ещё крепкими зубами, а Мушетта наконец-то улучила минутку, чтобы вымыть хвост. 

Паяц тем временем пинал девицу по рёбрам. Послышался хруст, такой громкий, что его услышали бы даже люди, а ведь они почти глухие, как знает всякий порядочный зверь, и надо кричать во всё горло, когда просишь поесть. Девица закричала, только просила она не поесть, а пожить. Паяцу того и было надо. 

— Страшно? — сказал он, улыбаясь голосом. 

Лицом он улыбался всегда.

— Да! Да! — провыла она, корчась и держась за бок. — Отпустите меня, пожалуйста!

— Никак не могу, — ответил паяц с сожалением. — Ну никак, моя сладкая. Ежели я тебя не убью, вся ночь насмарку. Давай сделаем это по-быстрому, а то мне ещё нужно на сцену успеть. У нас сегодня ге-ка-том-ба! 

Подняв девушку за волосы, паяц перерезал ей глотку от уха до уха. Раздалось глухое бульканье, воздух вырвался из раны со свистом. Горло девицы раскрылось, словно отразив улыбку паяца, и этот новый рот стошнило потоком крови. 

— А сейчас, — сказал паяц, опуская не вполне ещё мёртвую девушку на пол, — я отрублю тебе лапки. Все, кроме одной. 

Паяц бросил нож и вынул висевший за спиной топор из перевязи. 

Николя осторожно стряхнул с себя путы и пополз вдоль стены к ножу. Сирюс не выдержал — бросился к паяцу, грозно рыча. 

— Ах, вот вы где, мои малыши! — радостно вскричал паяц. — Как вы кстати! Вас-то мне и надо! 

Топор миновал девицу, нацелившись на спаниеля. Паяц откинулся назад, готовясь нанести удар, когда Николя возник за его спиной, и зазубренное лезвие ножа вошло в тело паяца, как в растаявшее масло. Паяц издал хриплый визг и рванулся вперёд, размахивая топором. Сирюс залаял, отважно бросившись на врага, Мушетта выгнула спину и припала к стене. Паяц уронил топор и развернулся к Николя; его глаза широко распахнулись, зрачок плавал в них, как муха, севшая на яйцо-пашот. Качнувшись ещё раз, паяц упал на спину. Нож прошёл его насквозь, лезвие, окрашенное кровью, высунулось наружу, словно железный червь-паразит, прогрызший тело хозяина. 

Вот тебе и лапки. 

— Сирюс, Мушетта, — позвал Николя. 

Спаниель и кошечка бросились к хозяину.

— Давайте же выбираться, мои дорогие! Сирюс, показывай дорогу. 

Николя подобрал топор поверженного врага. Пёсик радостно завилял хвостом и, коротко гавкнув, бросился к выходу, Николя за ним, Мушетта — обок. Паяц остался лежать на каменном полу, неестественно ввернув руки в перчатках, белизну которых едва заметно проступала из-под пятен крови и грязи. Девица остывала в луже крови. 

Между тем в зрительном зале наметилось брожение, несколько человек вскочили с мест, побежали к дверям и, обнаружив, что они заперты снаружи, принялись стучать, требуя выпустить их немедленно. Просьбы сопровождались угрозами, но и те, и другие оставались без ответа. Обитателям балкона, заполненного до отказа, как и партер, конечно, было видно больше, чем сидевшим внизу, и напуганы они были сильнее. Дама, чью голову венчала высокая прическа с корабликом, в возбуждении показала пальцем на сцену, а потом закрыла лицо руками. Её крик наполнил зал, а затем всё захлестнуло волной паники. Гортанные вопли ужаса, обрывки фраз, обрубки слов: какофония разрозненных звуков переросла в бурлящий хаос. Ситуация постепенно становилась неуправляемой. Один из напуганных зрителей поскользнулся на кровавом ручейке, достигшем первых рядов, и рухнул на пол. Молодой хлыщ попытался пробежать по креслам, потерял равновесие и упал прямо на жёсткую спинку сиденья. Дамы падали в обморок, кто-то попытался спрятаться под креслами. Маятник истерических воплей и визга раскачивался по залу. Гиньоли потащили на сцену зрителей из крайних рядов. 

Сирюс остановился, когда путь ему преградил Одноглазый — распорядитель адского действа в дьявольском алом фраке. Бледно-зелёный глаз источал ядовитый блеск. Мушетта узнала этот взгляд: так смотрит бродячая собака, собираясь убить. В руке он держал тесак с зазубренным лезвием. 

— Моваль! — воскликнул Николя. — Этого не может быть! Я убил вас! 

— Я восстал из ада, чтобы стать демоном в этом мире, — ответил Одноглазый, злобно усмехаясь; грубый шов на зашитой глазнице извивался, как ядовитая многоножка. — Все вы, добрые и честные граждане города Парижа, отныне — моя добыча. Что же касается господина комиссара, я приберегал для вас особое угощение. Долго я размышлял, как вы будете умирать, каким истязаниям я вас подвергну, и вот наконец вы мой! Вам не уйти от меня, ведь я демон! 

Он занёс руку с тесаком, готовясь нанести удар, но Николя был быстрее. Схватив топор, он отступил назад и замахнулся. Лезвие вошло Мовалю в бок, разрубив плоть под ребрами. Тот зашатался и упал на колени. Николя вырвал оружие из раны и обрушил его на голову Одноглазого, раскроив её надвое. Затем он отбросил топор и, шатаясь, отошёл. Некоторое время он стоял неподвижно, закрыв лицо руками. Наконец Мушетта подбежала и нетерпеливо ударила его лапкой по ноге, а Сирюс коротко гавкнул. Они победили! Теперь нужно удирать. 

— Да, — пробормотал Николя, качая головой. — Всё в порядке, друзья мои. Идёмте. 

Морщась, он снял с Моваля плащ.

— Не знаю, как ты уцелел тогда, — промолвил он, глядя в расколотое шрамом лицо падшего ангела, — но ты остался всего лишь человеком и теперь изведаешь истинно адских мук, а как долго они будут продолжаться, знает лишь Господь. 

Николя закутался в плащ, ещё пахнущий повергнутым демоном, его кровью и кровью его жертв. Сирюс повёл комиссара прочь из этого места, к благословенным миазмам парижских улиц. 

Алые языки тянулись из-под дверей зрительного зала; эта тёмная жидкость, стекавшая по наклонному полу, издавала резкий приятный аромат и не могла быть ничем иным, как кровью. Из уважения к Николя Сирюс и Мушетта не стали останавливаться, чтобы попробовать её на вкус. У входа лежал мертвец. Ему разрубили голову, удар пришелся наискосок, сверху вниз, начисто срезав ухо и часть щеки. Чуть дальше распростёрлась дама в лиловом платье, похожая на растоптанную сливу. Из зала несло запахом скотобойни. 

Николя прижал ладонь ко рту и резко наклонился вперёд. Выглядело так, будто его сейчас стошнит. 

«Может быть, комочек шерсти?» — сочувственно предположила Мушетта. 

«Бежим! Бежим! Бежим!» — пролаял Сирюс. 

Они выскочили из дверей ужасного театра. Николя расталкивал ногами прибывающих на пиршество крыс. Порыв ветра швырнул ему в лицо мусор и разом привёл его в чувство. 

— Где мы? — спросил он, озираясь. 

Сирюс завилял хвостом, показывая, что готов и дальше указывать путь. 

Штормовой ветер был так силён, что задул все фонари на улице. Николя взял Мушетту в охапку, спрятав под плащом. Старый спаниель героически бежал впереди. Облака закрыли луну, сделав тьму непроницаемой, вывески лавок раскачивались с жалобным скрипом, плащ Николя развевался. Непогода разогнала всех — гуляк, стражников, продажных женщин и грабителей. 

Едва они добрались до дома, как разразилась гроза. Крупные капли застучали по земле, вмиг вымочив Мушетту и Сирюса до последней шерстинки. Мушетта взлетела по ступенькам крыльца и жалобно завопила, Сирюс разразился пронзительным лаем. Николя сбросил плащ и некоторое время стоял так, позволяя хлещущим с неба струям воды смыть с него кровь и грязь. Пуатвен открыл дверь. Раскат грома заглушил его удивлённый возглас, а порыв ветра задул огонь в фонаре, который он держал в руке. 

***  
С ужасной ночи, проведённой в подземельях Театра Истязаний, прошло три дня; за это время Ле Флок показался дома лишь раз, сменил запачканную кровью одежду и тотчас исчез снова.

И вот наконец Николя, умытый, побрившийся и причёсанный, спустился к господину де Ноблекуру, чтобы разделить с ним утреннюю трапезу. Хозяин дома, облачённый в цветастый персидский халат и красную квадратную шапочку, сидел в кресле у большого венецианского окна с чашечкой отвара шалфея и предавался наблюдениям. Сирюс и Мушетта радостно приветствовали Николя. Превратности прошлого изгладились из их памяти, носы трепетали, вбирая аромат свежих бриошей, доносящийся с кухни. Побегав от Николя к хозяину и обратно, Сирюс наконец устроился у ног магистрата и затих.

— Аллилуйя! Наконец-то к нам вернулись и солнце, и Николя! — воскликнул Ноблекур. — Садитесь, дитя моё. 

Николя подвинул стул к креслу господина де Ноблекура. Катрина внесла в комнату поднос с горячим шоколадом, свежими булочками, горшочками с маслом, айвовым мармеладом и паштетом из гусиной печени.

— Расрешаю вам всять одну пулочку, — погрозила она пальцем Ноблекуру, — не больше! Не то болеснь накажет вас са чревоугодие. 

— Ну, дорогой мой, — сказал почтенный магистрат, поспешно хватая булочку и щедро намазывая её маслом, — поведайте же мне, что такое с вами приключилось. Вы явились ночью, в крови и грязи, точно ваш индейский друг Наганда после набега на поселения английских колонистов, в сопровождении Сирюса и Мушетты, тотчас послали за Бурдо, потом исчезли на три дня и заглянули только раз, напугав Пуатвена и Марион и оставив нам кучу окровавленной одежды. Что произошло? 

Мушетта весело вспрыгнула Николя на колени и потёрлась мордочкой о его подбородок. 

— Начну издалека. — Николя тоже взял бриошь и чашку шоколада. — Вы помните Моваля?

— Моваль? — пробормотал Ноблекур, как бы по рассеянности поглощая ещё одну булочку. — Моваль! Это же ваше первое дело, об убийстве комиссара Лардена, тело которого якобы нашли на Монфоконе. В действительности это был слуга Семакгюса, бедняга Сен Луи. Но и Ларден не избег плачевной участи. Моваль, тогда служивший в полиции, помощник комиссара Камюзо и любовник жены Лардена, помог ей подстроить убийство мужа. 

— У вас отменная память, — подтвердил Николя с улыбкой. 

— Ах, как же давно это случилось! — сказал Ноблекур, качая головой. — Вы только что прибыли в Париж. Вы были так молоды, Николя, но это не помешало вам распутать невероятно сложное дело. Как говорил покойный король, «породистого пса не нужно учить». Моваль пытался убить вас, но вы убили его.

— Могу поклясться честью семьи де Ранрей, что он был мёртв! — воскликнул Николя, в волнении роняя остаток бриоши, немедленно проглоченный Сирюсом. Мушетта булочек не ела. — Я убил его! Он лежал там, переодетый в чёрное домино, накрашенный, глаза смотрят в пустоту — словно разбитая статуя ангела… Но он воскрес, точно кто-то призвал его из ада, чтобы он смог вновь умереть от моей руки. Моваль учредил Театр Истязаний. Актёров — точнее, жертв, — похищали его клевреты, вечно одурманенные какими-то зельями, запас которых мы нашли в шкафах вместе с театральными нарядами, гримом и орудиями пыток. Зрители щедро платили за то, чтобы каждый вечер наблюдать, как на сцене пытают и убивают людей, совсем недавно ходивших рядом с ними по городским улицам, а то и сидевших рядом в гостиных. Развращённые до утраты человеческого облика, они узнавали о Театре от таких же развратников и передавали славу о нём из уст в уста. Моваль узнал, что я расследую это дело, и старая злоба преодолела осторожность. Он нанял проститутку, чтобы заманить меня в ловушку, а после отплатил ей, отдав на растерзание одному из своих актёров-палачей. 

— Что у нас за мир такой, Николя, где люди умерщвляют других людей себе на потеху на театральной сцене, а другие смотрят на это и хлопают в ладоши? 

Ноблекур был так потрясён, что потерял интерес даже к горячему шоколаду, и чудесный напиток остывал и покрывался плёнкой, пока почтенный магистрат печально покачивал головой. 

Николя задумался на минуту.

— Всё тот же мир, друг мой, всё те же люди. Одни любят жизнь, других влечёт смерть и разрушение. Хотя смерть Моваля остановила жуткие убийства, мы не можем быть уверены, что все его сообщники пойманы. Не понимаю, зачем, но на последнем представлении он истребил своих зрителей. Может быть, решил покинуть город или замыслил ещё более ужасную и извращённую потеху? Так называемые «актёры», поставщики живых кукол, помощники, кормившие жертв и отвечавшие за реквизит, палачи-любители, приходившие за плату развлекаться в ужасных катакомбах, — сможем ли мы найти их? Оставшиеся в живых помощники Моваля, которых нам удалось схватить, под пытками выдадут всех, кого знали, однако большинство из них в обычной жизни никак друг с другом не сообщались и не называли друг другу своих подлинных имён. Несколько чудовищ из их числа всё ещё бродит по Парижу и ждёт удобного случая, чтобы проявить свою жестокость. 

Взгляд Николя упал на Мушетту и просветлел. 

— Мои маленькие герои! Кто бы мог подумать, что в этой кровавой игре самыми человечными окажутся пёс и кошечка? Они появились, словно добрые гении в опере господина Рамо, и спасли мне жизнь. 

Мушетта повернула голову, её глаза отливали бирюзовым блеском. Сирюс коротко залаял. 

— Слышите? — умилился де Ноблекур. — Они говорят, что сделали это во имя любви к вам. 

О, почтенный магистрат! Благословенная будь твоя наивность!

Сирюс и Мушетта говорили, что им очень хочется паштета из гусиной печени.


End file.
